1. Field of Related Art
The present disclosure is generally related to multi-function devices, and more particularly, to a system and method for enabling at least one mass storage device connected to at least one multi-function device to be accessible over a network.
2. Description of Related Art
“Multi-function” machines or multifunction devices (MFDs) have become familiar in offices and in home computing environments. Whereas, previously, functions such as copying, printing, and facsimile transmission have been performed by single dedicated copiers, printers, and facsimiles respectively, a multi-function machine is typically capable of providing all such functions and more in a single machine. Typically, such a multi-function machine includes a single print engine, which may serve to output copies, prints, or received facsimiles; as well as a single input scanner which may serve to record data from original images for use in copying, facsimile transmission, and retention of input image data to a predetermined location in a computer memory.
MFDs typically have the necessary hardware, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) card, and software, such as a network operating system, to enable network accessibility. MFDs also typically have ports, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, or interfaces, such as an radiofrequency (RF) or Bluetooth™ compatible interface, through which a peripheral may be connected. Unlike the MFDs, the peripheral devices are not network enabled, given the cost of the additional hardware and software, and therefore, are inaccessible over a network.
Attempts to make these peripheral devices network accessible require use of costly proprietary hardware and software. Accordingly, there is need in the art for methods and systems to enable a peripheral device, which otherwise lacks intrinsic networking capabilities, to be accessible over a network once attached to an MFD. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a web service architecture which provides network access to peripherals attached to an MFD.